From Within
by AnonM1ss
Summary: When the Sesshoumaru revives Kohaku from the dead after the defeat of Naraku, Sango finds herself in a wary predicament and discovers that she has to reconsider many of her cherished beliefs to accept another: unwonted love [S+S!!!]
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: IY not mine!

From Within

Prologue

She could barely contain them all. As it was, her face was contorted with the effort she made not to let those tears rain down in front of them all. This was the last night of anguish at the hands of _him_, and yet, she did not feel grateful. Kagome held the shining jewel in the palm of her outstretched hand, its sparkling purity illuminating the young miko's features. She cocked her head to one side, taking in Inuyasha's labored breathing, Miroku's bleeding arm, Shippou's limp and then she focused on her. Those compassionate gray eyes clouded over slightly as she bit her lip and whispered her condolences: "Sango-chan…I-I'm so sorry. He just threw himself in the way; there was no way…" 

            The taiji-ya shook her head slowly, fine tremors wracking her graceful figure as she muttered hoarsely, "There wasn't anything that could be done, Kagome." She refused to look in the direction of her brother's lifeless form.

            Her friend merely reached over and grasped her hand, giving it a tight squeeze of comfort. Once she let go of her friend's hand; however, she let out a slight gasp and a searing light came over them all. The jewel, which had been finally reassembled and in restored to its original state of clarity, seemed to blend into the young woman's skin as she screamed in shock. In a flash, before Inuyasha could even dash over, before anyone had a chance to even throw their arms over their eyes to shield them from the flash, it was over. Kagome sank to her knees, her eyes hazy as she slumped down, the jewel nowhere in sight. 

            Inuyasha's vocabulary was at its highest state of florid obscenity: "Fuck! What the hell happened to you, bitch?"

            Kagome appeared to be completely worn out and did not answer. Which was just as well, since a cool, rumbling voice pierced the chaotic moment, subduing it to silence: "She just absorbed the jewel, fool."

            Inuyasha's ears twitched in irritation and Sango suddenly felt fatigued to the very marrow of her bones. At some point her legs must have stopped sustaining her, because she vaguely registered that she was leaning against the houshi's warm grasp. The last thing all of them needed was another dog demon hissy fit. Surprisingly, Inuyasha didn't offer any: "What do you mean, Sesshoumaru?"

            The elegantly clad demon lord stepped into the clearing, his clear amber eyes peering down stolidly at the tousled, motley group, "When your wench made that first action of… benevolence, the jewel merged with her after having seen that she was fit to be the wielder of its powers."

            "What?" Inuyasha practically hollered as he clutched a boneless Kagome to him in a death grip: "You mean we have to go through the whole fucking ordeal again?"

            Sesshoumaru merely blinked condescendingly as he ran his claws over the fur pelt that adorned his side, "No, hanyou—its powers are now one with the miko." As understanding dawned on the half demon's features, mingling with instinctive mistrust, his elder half-brother merely turned, his ridiculously long silver hair swaying as he addressed his henchman and ward: "Rin, Jaken—we leave now."

            Miroku spoke up now, his clear voice resonating against his chest and vibrating through her own body. Sango shuddered at the close contact. "Is that all you have come here for?"

            To this question, the great demon lord of the Western lands did not even deign to turn around. He merely stopped in his tracks to say, "I came to see if Naraku had truly fallen. I hold it against you all that Naraku fell at your hands, not mine, wrenching a much-deserved chance at vengeance from me. I, however, will not strike at you now. I like my prey to be at the best of their abilities before I take them down."

            Inuyasha spat on the ground and bit out, "Dammit, Sesshoumaru—"

            To the astonishment of those clustered around the forest clearing, a small, human girl ran to the demon lord, giving him an impish smile before she interrupted Inuyasha with infectious excitement, "Sesshoumaru-sama! I found another!" 

            The mighty demon lord looked down upon the small girl, who appeared to hold her bloodied fingers up for the demon lord to see… or smell. The lord bent over to catch the scent, not taking heed of the fact that his half-brother and all of his friends were watching with unrestrained interest. After a split second, the demon lord blinked and straightened up with surprising alacrity, giving Rin a deep look as he asked, "This one?"

            Rin nodded cheerily, apparently not affected by the fact that another's blood tainted her fingers: "Yes, I want him!"

            The youkai lord turned around to face the worn-out group with an unfathomable expression—he was searching for someone. Her. His eyes settled on _her_. For an instant, his glacial amber gaze pierced through Sango as she wearily returned his with dim confusion and a stubborn lift of her chin. He then broke the moment, turning to face his small companion: "Very well." With a slight halt in his step that nearly went undetected (was that hesitance coming from the great dog demon?), Sesshoumaru turned to his left, walking slowly yet steadily to a spot a little further off, heading towards… towards…

            _Oh no_. Her mind registered what was going on long before he had even reached the body. She leapt out, her sudden, frenzied movements making Miroku lose his grasp of her in surprise as she ran at the demon lord: "Don't you touch him!" She rushed at him, her eyes wild as she attacked him. He would not desecrate her dead brother, not while she still stood and breathed. She grabbed Sesshoumaru by the arm, pulling her arm back for a punch in one swift, fluid motion. But he was too fast—in less than a blink of an eye, he had her by the throat.  Miroku stepped forward, brandishing his staff, and Inuyasha let out a warning growl as he urgently but gently laid Kagome on the floor. 

His eyes narrowed in cold annoyance and menace: "Leave it be, bitch." With that, he carelessly threw her back at Inuyasha, who had seen the whole scene unravel through huge amber orbs, and who barely managed to come to his senses to catch the demon exterminator with one arm. Sesshoumaru turned around and resumed his walking, stopping only when he came before Kohaku's remains. 

Rin, meanwhile, stood a distance away, dancing around a very irate Jaken as she chanted in a high, singsong tone, "He's coming with us! He's coming with us!"

All was silent as every soul that had survived Naraku's last attempt at the jewel in the forest clearing witnessed yet another miracle. Sango wrenched herself from the hanyou's grasp as she stood alone, watching stony eyed. The demon lord brought his arm back to draw a slender sword that rested in its scabbard by his side… Tessaiga. Sango bit her lower lip as comprehension marked her face. _Was he... really?_ She would not believe it, not even when the youkai had unsheathed the sword and wielded it, his amber orbs concentrating on something… Focusing on those creatures, the harbingers of death. With one liquid move, Sesshoumaru cut through them and watched them disintegrate as he stood up, waiting regally for signs of life. Sango was sure she was probably blue in the face; she had held her breath for so long. At first, she had reason to doubt her eyes—it was only a slight rise of his chest. In fact, she couldn't have been sure if it was her wishful thinking or not. But then the rise and fall of her brother's body became undeniably clear as he lay dormant yet alive at the demon lord's feet. Sesshoumaru was glaring icily at the boy, his brow slightly furrowed as he contemplated the prone figure before him. Sango stepped forward, her mind toiling: in a situation like this, what should she say? _Thank you for saving my brother… now, would you please leave?_ That was hardly appropriate. She took another step, only to blink with dismay when Sesshoumaru spun around and sheathed his sword, only to hold his dangerously long claws up and say, "He is to come with me."

Inuyasha immediately snarled and Miroku opened his mouth, but Sango silenced them with a swipe of her arm, cutting through the air with deadly meaning. At this imperative motion, the demon lord merely arched an eyebrow, but otherwise did not alter his impassive countenance. The taiji-ya took another small step, her chin lifted up in order for her to scrutinize the taller youkai's countenance: "Because you did us the favor of reviving him?"

Sesshoumaru peered down at the human's battle-worn, eerily sparkling eyes. He could tell she was fighting against her tears and could barely hold herself together as it was. He felt a wave of contempt wash over him. How pitiful, these humans. He slowly folded his arms inside his kimono sleeves as he responded in a low voice, "My reasons are to remain mine alone."

Sango looked down and fingered her shattered armor. For what motives Sesshoumaru would take her brother, she did not know. She could only surmise that he was complying with his ward's wishes, but wouldn't that be too simple for the devious youkai lord? She cast a keen look at her unconscious brother, noticing the way his eyelashes were fluttering and a pale sheen of sweat was glistening on his skin. It was clear that although he had been healed in body, he was nowhere near being healed in mind. Perhaps… perhaps this was the best way. If she demanded for Kohaku to stay with her, she risked the lives of her companions and her brother. He also would be haunted of all the atrocities he had committed under Naraku's control—something that might be made unbearable if he were made to stay and relive each excruciating moment merely by looking into his sister's face. It would be the best… for Kohaku's sake. She looked up, her expression firm, tears no longer threatening to frost her face as she gave the demon lord a mere nod. 

Her response had not been anticipated. Clearly, as the reaction of her friends and his half-brother erupted noisily into their surroundings, they had not expected it either. The taiji-ya stood resolute, her face firm and fierce, commanding a sort of… dignity. The tears that had threatened to spill over her cheeks had left without a trace, leaving in its place a steadily kindling fire from within. Even with her ragged, torn clothes and the clumps of her disheveled hair pooling out of her ponytail, the girl resonated strength. She had given him her voiceless consent. Hhn. Not like he had ever needed it. Without another word, Sesshomaru bent down and picked up the unconscious boy, slinging him over his shoulder as he calmly waited for Rin and Jaken to scamper over to him before he exited the clearing. His acute hearing allowed him to hear a soft thud—the female must have lost all her strength and fallen to a dead faint, like the other wench. His golden eyes narrowed slightly—humans, what a waste of time. He was certain that the taiji-ya's brother would bring nothing but trouble, but Rin had asked for him. Repressing a snort of annoyance, he felt the warm pulsing of the boy's young, strong heart beat under his chest and knew that he would have to deal with him later, when they entered his territory. One human was questionable enough, but two? Perhaps he would suit as a servant. Either way, he knew that it wouldn't be too long until he met up with his half-brother and his wretched friends. Just because the human bitch had given him up willingly this time didn't mean that she wouldn't try to win him back. But that would give him an opportunity to gain his revenge and the Tetsusaiga… all in due time.

When he had started to head out of the clearing with her brother carelessly thrown over his shoulder like that, the finality of her decision finally struck her. Sango couldn't handle it anymore—her temporary strength had been sucked out of her, leaving her wobbly and unsteady. She fell to her knees with a decisive thump, her mind blank. She did not realize that she sat motionless like that for several minutes, nor did she realize that Miroku had picked her up gently in his arms, carrying her back to the village where Kaede and Shippou were waiting for them. 

            Author's note: sorry for the _en medias res_ intro—it might confuse some ppl. This is the moment right after they all defeated Naraku. Narration? Centered on Sango's POV (3rd person), then on Sesshoumaru's POV (3rd person). The couple in focus? Drum roll… Sango + Sesshoumaru (I'm not the first to elaborate on this pairing. Thunk wrote what I believe to be the first one with her _Soledad_. Excellent stuff. It's what first turned me to this otherwise unusual couple to begin with). 


	2. The Scales of a Fish

Chapter 1: The Scales of a Fish

            "…And Kikyo onee-sama?"

            Sango barely registered the muffled conversation, her eyelashes fluttering against her pale cheekbones.

            She recognized the soothing quality of Kagome's voice: "She took the blow meant for Inuyasha." 

            And Kaede-san's low rumbling: "I see."

            When her dazed mind had fully dissected the conversation, Sango couldn't help but convulse slightly—the memories were coming back, invading her prone mind and body with a brutality akin to rape. She dug her nails instinctively into the ground around her, clenching soft material with her tense fingers. Her eyes opened groggily as she attempted to sit up, and she was immediately greeted with warm arms, a low, soft voice and a fresh breeze that smelled faintly of flowers. Something draped her shoulders; was it hair? Sango lifted her head with effort, looking up into her supporter's face with a dazed look as Kagome slowly helped her up, her gray eyes dark with worry. 

            "Sango-chan," she pursed her lips suddenly, as if she were at a loss for words, wringing her hands fitfully as she searched for a tactful thing to say. 

            Despite how heavy her heart felt, weighing her body down as she leaned heavily back on her leaden legs, Sango noticed her friend's discomfort and gave her a thin smile: "It's quite alright, Kagome." She then felt the familiar feeling of molten tears gathering at the corner of her eyes as the searing sensation of loss sucked her up: "No—it's not alright," she corrected herself, shaking her head before letting her dark eyes settle on her friend's: "but it will be." 

            Kagome gave her friend a brave smile; which was for the best, because Sango found she couldn't make one herself, "Right."

            The sound of rustling made both girls turn to face the intruder. The reactions both girls greeted him with were as differing as white and black—Kagome gave the man a sunny smile; one of mixed relief and encouragement as she stepped away, whereas Sango merely stared at the monk with a vacant expression, her eyes guarded and hazy and her mouth almost imperceptibly curving downwards. 

            Miroku caught the scene before him with sharp eyes before giving both ladies a mild smile, "Are you rested, Sango?"

            Kagome smiled faintly; she had caught his undertone plea to have some time with his fiancée-of-sorts and walked past the couple with a cheery expression: "I… uh, I just remembered! Inuyasha wanted some ramen—I'll have to go and cook some up for him. I'll see you all later."

            Sango couldn't help herself from giving a dry smile at her friend's discreet attempt to leave her with the priest. But that smile faded when she met his penetrating look: "What do you plan to do now?"

            The slender taiji-ya looked up at him with a bewildered expression—what could he possibly mean by this? 

            "You're not the easiest person to read, but I can sense it."

            Sango was beginning to feel rather irritated; what was the man trying to get to? She suddenly sighed—she really had no more will to fight anymore. She would ask. 

            "Sense what?"

            "Your spirit… it's restless." 

He closed in on her, grasping her by the crook of her arm, his grasp warm and strong. Normally, she would have automatically blushed with the novelty of the feeling. But that was normal before Naraku's final attack. Before Kohaku's death. Before Sesshoumaru. Now, she was feeling devoid of any emotion, wasted except for an underlining emotion that still ran rampant—the need to leave. She felt the corner of her lips tug upwards as she felt herself go through another lapse of dry humor unwillingly: she wasn't going to be pretentious, but she had to admit that she had a glimpse of what Kikyo had been subjected to in her unfeeling body of clay. 

"You are quite correct, Houshi-sama."

She had not been prepared for the look he gave her. His eyes were unshielded as he reached down to grasp both her hands in his. She absentmindedly noticed how his easily enveloped hers, her mind astonishingly blank as she peered up at the priest. His dark gaze bore into hers as he clenched her hands, cramping her fingers under his force, "Even after all this time… will you not grant me the honor of referring to me as an equal?"

Sango had not expected this either. She looked away, feeling remorse, certainty and pain. If she had any doubts of the impact of the last few days, she was sure now that she had changed significantly. When she lifted her face to look into his, she did not feel any tinge of pleasure, any spark of hope—she felt nothing. Nothing for him, that is. All she had were consuming sensations, inner scars that would forever haunt her, never letting her rest. 

"Not now." 

The pain that flitted through Miroku's handsome features made her wince inwardly—just because she was unfeeling, it didn't mean she could hurt him.

"I…I am sorry."

The priest seemed to grasp what she was unable to offer, and he stepped away, dropping her hands as he gave her a sad smile; he took his rejection well, "It is quite alright. We must make sacrifices for the changes that come into our lives."

Sango could not help but agree: _How perfectly true_.

            (A week later)

            "Will you leave us, Sango?"

            The young taiji-ya had swept around in alarm, her dark eyes sparkling in the light of the full moon. She only relaxed when she saw Inuyasha standing near the edge of the clearing, his silver hair glistening ethereally in the moonlight. 

            She turned her back to the hanyou, reaching down to thrust the last of her possessions into her traveling pack. She would not meet his gaze: "Hai."

            The dog demon lapsed into an uncharacteristically silent stillness for several minutes as he watched the young woman arrange her equipment and hoist her pack onto her back. Only when she turned to look at the peaceful, sleeping faces of their unaware companions did he ask softly, "What would you like me to tell them?"

            Sango turned to face Inuyasha, her eyes glistening oddly in the midnight haze as she gave him a strained smile: "I know this sounds so clichéd, but I want you to tell them 'thank you'… and that I will carry them in my heart wherever I go."

            Inuyasha nodded, his amber eyes understanding as he said gruffly, "Take care, Sango."

            Sango could only nod, the tears forming at the corner of her eyes already, "Don't let Kagome get into any more trouble. Go a little easier on Shippou-chan; he's still so young. And… tell Miroku that I'm sorry."

            Inuyasha reached over, grasping the young woman by the arm with a powerful, clawed grip and hauling her to him, equipment and all, giving her a warm embrace. Sango felt the tears run down her face as she heard Inuyasha mutter: "We'll expect a visit." 

Then he let her go, watching as Sango ran the back of her hands across her eyes and disappeared into the folds of the forest. He stood guard, gazing in the direction the young taiji-ya had taken until her body was no longer visible and the scent of her tears evaporated into the night. 

*

The boy was odd, to say the least. He had not opened his mouth once in complaint since the Lord had told him briskly upon his awakening that he was to follow him now as a servant of Rin. He had merely looked down at his new, young charge with a forced smile and a vacant look in his dark eyes. What was the matter with the child? Was he mourning the loss of his family? How…quaint. He supposed that the boy… what was his name? Ah, yes—Rin had called him Kohaku. There truly was no need for him; the only reason why he had demanded Kohaku's company was because Rin had asked for him. The boy was utterly useless, otherwise. Anyhow, he supposed that all sorts of ridiculous human morals were squeezed into the limited space of the child's inferior mind, making him grieve for his fallen family and comrades. As the mortals said, blood is thicker than water. Pity that the saying had no rational footing. 

"Incompetent human, you're lagging behind!" 

The raspy, murky sound of his manservant grated against his ears. The lord turned slowly to see what had made Rin deserve such a reproach. The girl was indeed lagging behind. The great lord gazed dispassionately at the young girl, not relaying any of his emotions as he pondered his situation. He would much more prefer to make it to his domains before sunfall, thus diminishing any possible threat that could befall his company. Normally, he would not think twice about such matters, but lately, Rin had started to cough in an unsettling manner, which brought the possibility of infirmity into account. The idea of losing Rin to any illness was definitely not appealing, and the Lord knew he would have to rush, or otherwise face the consequences. At his domain, he would be able to treat the child far better than any ignorant village priest could. Sesshoumaru's amber gaze rested on the boy who traveled wordlessly by his charge's side. The boy had been looking at Rin with concern—after all, she was still but a child, and such strenuous exercise was evidently wearing her thin. The girl coughed violently, her small shoulders wracked under the force of the coughs. That was enough for Kohaku. Sesshoumaru watched as the boy stopped the girl and leaned, gesturing for her to get on his back. The girl complied, her face betraying her gratitude as she coughed fitfully into her hand. The boy straightened after hefting the girl securely behind him, his eyes dark with concern as he continued walking, crossing the distance between the two of them and the demons within a matter of seconds. The white-haired lord let his sharp golden gaze fall upon the boy before resuming their path. 

Perhaps the boy had his uses after all. 

**

            Sango stepped heavily through the foliage, her eyes blind to the breathtaking greenery that surrounded her. She had only one goal in mind; one thought that drove her to make each step. Kohaku. True, she had given her brother willingly to the demon lord at that time. Indeed, she had no other choice. She knew Kohaku would suffer if he were reminded of his past crimes every moment of his life. And she—she was a living reminder of that sin-ridden time. She also knew; however, that her brother was strong enough—strong enough to overcome his guilt, his shame. And she would go to him regularly, offering him a chance to go back with her, to start life afresh. It was through him that she would come into contact with her future. 

            No discouraging thoughts of Inuyasha's half-brother came into mind, or the disappointment of his little ward. She did not fear any punishment from the Lord, nor did she feel guilt at the idea of taking her brother away from the little girl. They had each other, but she only had Kohaku. She would ill spare Kohaku; indeed, she was positive that he would come back to her. How long it would take until that came to pass, she did not know. But she had all the time in the world.

***

She managed to find them every year, no matter how far out they traveled, or how strenuous the journey. For the last three years, around the first blooming of spring sakura, peach and plum blossoms, the female youkai exterminator would always come across his company. Sesshoumaru had pondered the peculiarity of the meetings more than once, remembering each time as vividly as the next. She would appear in front of them, in complete taiji-ya attire from head to toe, her mask loose and hanging around her neck. Sesshoumaru noted her scent the first time around with detachment: she smelled of freshly cut mint and pressed jasmine. The wench—her name escaped his memory, and he was sure she would not be of enough importance for him to address her with such equality—would always come with a deceptively passive countenance and approach them slowly, her movements firm yet graceful as her raven-haired ponytail swayed from behind her head. The next part, which had struck him as somewhat odd the first time he had witnessed it, was the most compelling part of all. She would then fall to her knees, maintaining her silence as she reached out with her arms. Always with the same expression alit in her dark brown eyes. And every year, Kohaku would look into his sister's face with an anguished expression for a prolonged moment, shake his head just as mutely and turn from her, his head bent as he walked away from the kneeling woman to rejoin the demon lord's company. And she… she would rise to her feet and leave as silently as she had come. 

The boy had been wise so far; if he had so much as gone over to his sister, the youkai lord was inclined to finishing both of them off for going against the promise the bitch had made to him years ago. Sesshoumaru knew what the woman was offering her brother: she was offering him a chance to come back with her, but she would never see that day, not when he had personally decreed that the boy would come along with him. He had planned to keep him as a companion for his young protégée, and his will would not be overlooked. What had bewildered him to some extent was a slight oddity—so slight that he had not noticed it the first time around: Rin would stand silent during this voiceless exchange, her eyes dark as she watched the pained interaction between the two siblings, her body uncharacteristically still as she took in the scene before her time and again without emitting so much as a sound. Normally, she would find no constraints in noisily greeting any other beings they encountered during their expeditions, whether they meant ill or not, but whenever the taiji-ya came that once every spring, she would remain mute, her every expression blank except for her unfathomable eyes. Sesshoumaru supposed that it was some sort of human bond that tied them all in this intricate routine of silence, but it compelled him to mull over it occasionally with its queer fashion of representing itself. He supposed it would continue to repeat itself, for he saw no sudden change in the boy's character, nor did the haunted look in his eyes seem to diminish through the years. Yet, when the woman came by for the fourth time, the dog demon found that his assumptions were wrongly founded. 

This last time she had come late—a week had already passed since the first blooming of spring, and Sesshoumaru found that the boy had gotten increasingly anxious at this delay. Finally, eight days after the first signs of blossoms in the air, the taiji-ya appeared in a forest clearing. This meeting was different from all the others. Firstly, she had come late, an occasion that was explained by the sling that held her left arm and the plum-colored bruise that marred her otherwise flawless skin. She was not in her usual exterminator garb; rather, she had donned a practical traveling kimono suited for weather abuse and elasticity of action. Her hair was loose from the restraints of her usual ponytail, gathering in shiny waves on her back. Despite her injuries, she looked unusually… well, even for a human. Her gaze flickered over Sesshoumaru, Jaken and the ceremonially silent Rin before she turned her head to seek out Kohaku, the red tell-tale sign of a scar lining her fine jaw. When her gaze settled on her brother, those russet eyes silently inquiring as she slowly got down on her knees and extended the one arm she had free, her every finger outstretched as well, almost as if she were straining to reach him. 

The silver-maned demon lord was not sure what convinced the boy to finally comply with her request: the empathy her injuries sparked within the boy, or the desperate expression her eyes held as she looked directly at her brother's face. Either way, it did not matter. The boy had finally given in to his sister, walking towards her with a pained expression, seeking her embrace. Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed as he brought his arms out of his kimono sleeves: she had finally succeeded in breaking their agreement, and for that she would pay. He stepped forward, approaching the two with quiet menace as he flexed his claws involuntarily. But Rin—with amazing dexterity for a mortal, especially such a young one, grasped his sleeve, restraining the demon lord with one intense look. She then turned to Kohaku, who had stopped momentarily to face the demon lord with a stoic expression, saying softly, "Go to her." 

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened marginally, taking in the wistful, almost grieving countenance of his young ward, recognizing almost within an instant how much she had grown over the last few years. She was still a child, but her eyes no longer held the mindless naïveté that most young ones possess. Her eyes mirrored that of the taiji-ya and her brother. With an unreadable visage, the youkai lord replaced his hands within the folds of his kimono, turning abruptly as he nodded to Jaken and Rin, a sign that meant they were to resume their travel. The toad steward readily complied, scampering after his master as he muttered about human stupidity, but Rin refused to move, standing rooted to her spot with her back to the dog demon as she watched Kohaku kneel before his sister and burrow against her embrace. 

"Kohaku," she called tearfully, a gust of wind catching one of her sobs, "remember what you promised me." The two siblings released each other before coming to their feet. Kohaku nodded solemnly, his expression dark as he waved his farewell, turning to meet his sister's expectant gaze and walking away from the fixed girl and the onlooking demons with a firm step. The young woman suddenly brought her free hand to her lips and let out a loud whistle. A miniature fox demon flitted from among the trees, transforming midair. Sango leapt onto the creature's back, leaning down to grasp her brother's hand and pull him up. Once they were both seated, the two of them disappeared swiftly into the dense foliage, leaving behind a distraught Rin and her uncomprehending demon companions.

Author's note:

Wanna know the ages? Er, well… of the humans, at least? This is how old each of them are after the four years (when Sango takes Kohaku back):

Sango=19 

Rin=11

Kohaku=16

Sesshoumaru's thoughts at the beginning of the chapter may seem warped, but hey—I'm trying to get into the mind of a demon, here!

That is presuming that Sango is fifteen, Rin is seven and Kohaku is twelve when Naraku is killed. 

Romance? Still to come…

Can anyone guess what Rin made Kohaku promise her? ^_~


	3. The Hooves of a Mare part 2a

Chapter 2: The Hooves of a Mare

Part 2a.

More than once, the Lord had deigned to think about the taiji-ya and her brother. Not in any moment of… affection, obviously. But he would admit to a certain dull curiosity. When he had resurrected the boy at Rin's request, he had expected to see Kohaku regain consciousness almost immediately after the ordeal, like Rin. That was not the case—in fact, it took the boy nearly two hours to awaken. And all the while, his eyelashes had fluttered sporadically against his pale face, his eyelids nearly translucent. He was possibly even fighting consciousness as it was. What would induce a puny mortal to such a reluctant return to life? Would they not cherish it more due to their shortened lifelines? The boy was certainly odd. There was also the bond between Kohaku and Rin to take into account—one that the mighty youkai suspected to be stronger and deeper than the one he had initially brought upon them both with his own hands. It had probably already taken root since their first meeting, when the brat had still been under Naraku's influence. Sesshoumaru also could not forget the words his ward had given to him in her farewell, nor could he deny the boy's silent acquiescence. A promise… only mortals would come up with something as foolish as that. Youkai were not tied down by time, morals or… promises.

And the female taiji-ya?

He had to admit that her bravery was most unexpected from her… a _female_ mortal, at that. There were all sorts of battle sentiments that often were mistaken with true courage. His hanyou brother often depicted a foolhardy attitude towards fighting that left him inclined to classify it as stupidity, rather than conscientious valor. But nothing in this wench's actions had been thoughtlessly acted upon, as of now. The act of breaking the vow she had made had been deliberate; in fact, it had probably been calculated from the start. The mere notion of a mortal standing up to a youkai was laughable, and she must have either been mad, stupid or completely desperate in order to do such a thing, and, as she seemed to be neither of the first two, he reluctantly admitted that her desperation made her brave. 

            He knew, as instinctively as he had known how to use his claws in his first hunt, that it was not the last time he would set his eyes upon the taiji-ya and her haunted brother. The promise… how come it always came back to the idea of promises? Yet, he could not ignore the power that the concept held over mortals. It was because of this wispy concept that the youkai exterminator came back year after year. Why Kohaku would come again. And it was because of the same promise that Rin would continue to wait patiently for him, her dark eyes full of expectance and… something else he could not identify. She had also disobeyed him once for this promise. Whatever it was, it must have meant a lot for her—she had not disobeyed him conscientiously like that for years. He would have to investigate further on this notion. Surely it was not so whimsical and weak, if humans would bet their lives upon it.

            The short yet violent crunching of the leaves beneath his feet seemed to punctuate his thoughts, and the demon lord briefly halted, waiting with an air of practiced patience for his two companions to pick up their speed and catch up with him. It was time again to head northwest and scout his lands. The act of inspecting his terrain had been at first dutifully yet dully done, but with the added company, Sesshoumaru found that there was almost a lingering peace that gathered from within, even if the source of that calmness was ephemeral within herself. 

*

            She sensed the chill through her toes and anticipated the coming of snow: _When the sun is up, I will ask Jaken-sama to get me some shoes_. Curling up into a tighter ball, Rin let out a sigh and clung to the cloak that covered her, willing herself to control her shivering. It wouldn't do for her to awaken Sesshoumaru-sama with all her fussing. She would just have to wait until daybreak. The moon still hung high in the sky, its pristine eeriness glistening in the midnight sky. Sleep would not come back to Rin—not that she craved it much; she had a lot to think over. Or rather, a lot of consuming thoughts about one particular person. 

            _Kohaku…_ the name soothed her with its woody strength. She brought a trembling hand to the moonlight, letting a simple, woven bracelet catch the nocturnal light. She had his word—the embodiment of his promise. He had bade her farewell… and she had let him. Yet, his eyes had told her that he would keep his promise, and she had only called out to him only to quiet her own doubts, to finalize their bond by voicing it aloud, and he, in his usual steady reticence, turned to reassure her with a nod. That was enough to wipe away her tears and urge a smile of her own accord. It was only then that she turned back to follow Sesshoumaru-sama.   
            Her thoughts shifted from one male to another as her countenance changed from wistful anticipation to certain regret at the idea of having to one day part with her youkai savior and father figure. Although she had not mentioned any change of matters between them, he had instinctively known something had been tweaked the day she had come out of the woods with Kohaku. They had done nothing to warrant his suspicion, but he had sensed a little of the truth out with his uncanny awareness. The truth had finally been brought out in the open the day Kohaku took his sister's offer. First, she had disobeyed his order to follow him, and second, she had specifically reminded Kohaku and notified the others of their promise. When she had turned to follow the demon lord, she had to erase her smile and walked over to him in an apprehensive manner—would he punish her for disobeying him? For engaging herself in secrets that she would not share with him? Few people could go against his authority and live to tell the tale. The only ones she could think of were his half-brother Inuyasha and his mate Kagome, as well as Kohaku and Sango. Would she be as fortunate? As she mused over her fate, a thought flitted somewhat vaguely through her mind: _Odd that the only individuals he had allowed to live, or couldn't bother punishing were all mortals or partially so_. 

            And she had to wonder how much Sesshoumaru-sama had allowed himself to be influenced by her, and if this had anything to do with the surprisingly large number of humans who had survived what would surely be an extremely painful death.

**

The fact of the matter was that men could ill spare their time and money entrusting the extermination of bothersome youkai to a mere slip of a girl and her adolescent brother. When she had been a taiji-ya under her father's careful eye, there had been little protest and much honor in her profession. Now, without a father, she was forced to take the blatant truth into account: no one would hire her, not as a lone professional, especially once her gender was considered. Once she had successfully retrieved Kohaku, she knew she would have to work hard to settle down as an ordinary woman—something she had never had to worry about until this instant. Now that she had her brother to care for, she knew that she would have to reach for the extraordinary in order to become "ordinary". 

The slender, raven-haired woman let out a frustrated sigh; her shoulders tense as she stepped into the sunlight. Kohaku automatically brought a hand up to shield his eyes from the sudden burst of daylight, dutifully following his sister into the clearing. He was a mere boy, but he had learned a myriad of things that most grown men would never experience. Sin, morals, redemption, and guilt… his youthful gait and fresh face could not hide the aged weariness of his worn, russet eyes. At the promising age of sixteen, Kohaku already bore the eyes of an old man. And, like an old man, Sango could see that her younger brother was worn—inside out. She could see the first signs of yellow and ginger in the forest—she would have to find refuge fast so they could beat wintry hostility behind the comfort of steady village walls. 

Days seemed to pass painstakingly as the two lumbered on. Finally, the solitary figures of a woman and a slender boy stumbled upon the bearings of a valley near the north. With their cheeks glowing rosily, and their noses numb from the impending winter, their wide eyes drank in the splendor of the flaming lands before them and the glacial mountains beyond. Noble, dark trees filled the valley, with interspersed villages taking up space in the clearings. A robust river coiled entwined between what seemed to be an unusually formidable fortress and a small-sized, yet orderly-seeming village on the other side. All stood colorfully beneath an aggressively raw blue sky. Awed by the splendor that only nature could lend to weary travelers, Sango murmured in the faintest of whispers, "This will do just fine."

Author's note:

I just realized something…

In all my stories (not just this one), I'm always hard-pressed and utterly lethargic with my plot (if I have any). It's just a lot of introspection and reflection, with an ample dose of angst, WAFF or even humor, but not much else. Hmmm… let's see if I can make this go at a steadier, faster pace. 

Again, thanks to those who have reviewed. Constructive criticism and reviews are always most appreciated!

Also, the thoughts of my characters are a little skewed (as in Sesshoumaru thinking that Inuyasha is not purposefully courageous, rather, he is stupid or reckless), and they are oftentimes most certainly NOT shared with me. In my opinion, I think Inuyasha has a lot of guts… he just doesn't think things through often… making it seem like stupidity. 

Will Rin get punished? Nah. Sesshoumaru is more bemused (not amused) than anything.

I solemnly swear that I will get part 2b out before I leave to Europe.  

Oh, and there is a reason for why there is a part a and part b. It's subtle, but it's there. 


End file.
